The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for reading image information on a paper, converting the image information to an electric signal and transmitting the electric signal, as well as for printing a received image on a paper for reproduction based on an electric signal obtained by converting a received image signal. More specifically the present invention relates electrophotographic facsimile apparatus for carrying out printing by use of electrophotography.
At present, widely used facsimile apparatuses are such that image information on a paper is read and converted to an electric signal that is transmitted through a telephone circuit, as well as a received image that is printed on a paper for reproduction based on an electric signal obtained by converting a received image signal. These facsimile apparatuses generally employ a thermo-sensible recording system using a thermo-sensible paper as a transmitted image reproduction and record system (print system).
However, this thermo-sensible paper is not suitable for preservation because the thermosensible paper cannot stably record an image thereon and the recorded image becomes faded. Thus, the employment of a recording system with excellent recording stability and suitable for preservation, in particular, the employment of a recording system capable of recording an image on an easily available ordinary paper has been desired. Nevertheless, when a recording system capable of stably recording an image on a usual paper such as, for example, electrophotography or the like, is employed, a problem arises in that the size of recording mechanisms is increased, and as a result the size of the apparatus is also increased.